The invention relates to fittings in general especially fittings which to surround and clamp cables, tubes, hoses and like parts. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in fittings of the type wherein a nut can be screwed onto a sleeve to thereby deform prongs at one axial end of the sleeve in order to urge the deformed prongs against the sheath of a cable, against the external surface of a tube or hose, or against the external surface of another confined part.
German Pat. No. 26 31 996 discloses a fitting wherein a nut has an internal deforming surface serving to deflect radially inwardly portions of prongs at one end of a sleeve in response to screwing of the nut onto the sleeve. The patented fitting further comprises means for preventing unintentional or accidental unscrewing of the nut, e.g., in response to vibration of the structure (such as an engine, a machine or the like) on or in which the sleeve is mounted. The means for preventing unintentional unscrewing of the nut includes several radially extending teeth which project inwardly beyond the deforming surface and penetrate between the adjacent radially inwardly deformed prongs. The slots between the prongs of the sleeve do not extend radially of the sleeve; therefore, each radially inwardly deformed prong is in mere point contact with the adjacent tooth of the nut. This does not suffice to generate a force which invariably and reliably prevents accidental (unintentional) unscrewing of the nut. On the other hand, it is often desirable or absolutely necessary to maintain the nut in a selected axial position in which the deformed prongs are held in pronounced frictional engagement with the part (such as a cable, a conductor, a hose, a pipe or a tube) which extends into the sleeve and is surrounded by the prongs.